


Your Type

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, college fic, these nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what IS your type, Partner? We've been friends for a long time and I have seen so many girls practically throw themselves at you. I mean, it's no surprise that I'm still single after all this time, but you?" Yosuke asked. Souji opened his mouth to reply, and then closed it, baffled, when he realized he had no idea what to say. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't even like girls." Souji opened his mouth to deny it, but he couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Type

Souji sighed and reminded himself, for what seemed like the fiftieth time tonight, that he was at this party as a guest, eating free food and drinking free alcohol, and that he couldn't leave just because he was uncomfortable. _Very_ uncomfortable, he mentally grumbled, as the girl seated to his left leaned even more into his comfort zone, smiling in a way that he was sure _she_ thought was 'coquettish', in her clearly drunken stupor, and petting his arm. He supressed a shiver.

"Sssssouji-kun," she chirped, and Souji, in an act of desperation, chugged the rest of his drink - a screwdriver that was rather unfortunately more vodka than orange juice - in order to hide his disgusted grimace. "I've been talking a lot about, about me, so do you *hic* do you have any hobbies?"

"Miss Tsukeda, I'm getting a refill. Do you want anything to drink?" Souji deflected. She giggled.

"Stop being so formal and call me Michiko!" she replied, or at least Souji thought that was what she said, through all of the giggling. "I don't need a refill yet, but hurry back okay!" And then she, blessedly, let go of his arm and leaned back to let him get up. He almost cried in gratitude. Heading for the kitchen on his pretense of needing another drink, he tried to devise an escape plan. Maybe he could fake an emergency call, or "accidentally" run into someone and spill a drink on his outfit? He liked this shirt, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. If it was just him at this party he might even be able to slip out unnoticed, he was stealthy like that, but the real problem was that before he could set his plan in motion, he needed to find-

"Yooooo partner!"

-Yosuke. Well, at least that part was taking care of itself. Yosuke was, very wobbily, making his way over to him through the crowd of people clustered around the snack table, a huge grin plastered on his face and a cup in his hand.

"I see you've been having fun," Souji greeted with a shake of his head as Yosuke rather dramatically stumbled the last few feet over to him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. Souji noted that whatever Yosuke had been drinking was a bright purple color.

"Yeah man, this place is great! Thanks for bringing me along!" Yosuke replied, a little too loudly. He was also leaning a little more on Souji than he normally would have. Souji sighed.

"Just how much have you had to drink?" he asked. Yosuke grinned.

"Five," he replied.

"Five...what?" Souji asked, baffled. Yosuke just laughed. He still hadn't let go of his shoulder. In fact, Souji suspected that he _couldn't_ let go of him, or he might fall over. Hello, escape opportunity.

"All right, all right. Clearly you've had too much, let's get you home," Souji replied. Yosuke pouted, and Souji tried really hard not to notice how cute it was.

"Aww..." he replied. Souji put an arm around Yosuke to support him and started all but dragging him in the direction of the door until he started to cooperate. He stopped to put down his empty cup and pried Yosuke's out of his hand. Curiosity got the better of him and he downed the rest of whatever Yosuke had been drinking. He immediately regretted it.

"W-what the hell were you drinking? It tastes like...like nail polish, or something!" Souji gasped, nearly throwing the cup down. Yosuke laughed.

"But it was pretty, right?" he asked. Souji just frowned at him and started dragging him toward the door with renewed vigor. He pretended not to hear the girl he had been talking to call after him, and told the person at the door to let the host, his classmate, know that he was sorry for bailing.

Fortunately, Souji's apartment wasn't very far away, just a few city blocks, and the cool night helped clear his head. Evidently it helped Yosuke clear his head, too, because he eventually stopped Souji and told him he could walk on his own. Souji was a little disappointed at the lack of warmth - just that, and definitely nothing else.

"Sorry," Yosuke suddenly said, and Souji turned to look at him, quizzical. "You had to ditch the party because I got wasted." Souji snorted.

"I needed an excuse to leave," he replied. Yosuke laughed.

"Oh, good. I was worried I was, uh, interrupting something," Yosuke replied. Souji blinked at him. "Th-that girl was all over you on the couch, and..."

"Oh. Her. Don't worry, she was the reason I needed the excuse to leave," Souji reassured him. Yosuke smiled over at him, a big smile, and he looked far more relieved than the situation warranted, which Souji just decided to attribute to the alcohol.

"So she's not your type?" he asked. Souji chuckled.

"Not even a little," he confirmed. _Girls_ weren't Souji's type, he wanted to add, but he didn't. Even drunk, he didn't think Yosuke would be very...amenable to that kind of confession. Or any kind of confession that Souji wanted to give him. He frowned. He hadn't had _that_ much to drink, but he _had_ chugged that screwdriver and the purple glittery _whatever_ that Yosuke had had in his cup in a short amount of time. The alcohol must have finally hit his brain, to be making him think things like this. They walked along in silence, until finally Souji could see his apartment building. He turned to Yosuke to tell let him know and found him frowning over at him, brows furrowed.

"...what?" he asked. Yosuke didn't say anything, just kept staring as he walked. Finally, Souji had to reach out and grab his arm, tugging him out of the way of walking straight into a trash can.

"Wha...oh. Thanks, Partner. Haha, you just keep rescuing me from trash cans," Yosuke babbled, looking back at the trash can with a laugh.

"...seriously, how much alcohol did you have, Yosuke? Should I be worried?" Souji asked. Yosuke laughed again.

"I told you, five," he replied.

"Five _what_?" Souji repeated, irritated, and Yosuke just giggled. He actually _giggled_. "...oh my god, you are really drunk."

Getting Yosuke up the stairs to his apartment was less of an ordeal than he expected, but Souji still found himself sighing in relief when he finally closed the door behind him. He pulled off his coat and boots and turned to ask Yosuke if he needed help, only to find him staring at him again, boots already off and coat draped over one arm.

"...what?" Souji asked.

"What _is_ your type, Partner?" Yosuke asked.

"... _what_?" Souji asked again. Where did _this_ come from? Yosuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Your type of girl. We've been friends for a long time and I have seen _so_ many girls practically throw themselves at you. I mean, it's no surprise that _I'm_ still single after all this time, but _you_?" Yosuke asked. Souji opened his mouth to reply, and then closed it, baffled, when he realized he had no idea what to say.

"I...uh..." he stammered. Smart, Souji. So smart.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't even _like_ girls," Yosuke continued. Souji opened his mouth to deny it, but he couldn't. The thought of outright lying to Yosuke made him want to throw up, so he just shut his mouth, then bit his lip at the look of comprehension that dawned on Yosuke's face. He felt his stomach churn. Next would be the look of disgust, the rejection, the betrayal. Maybe he could blame the alcohol, play it off as a joke? Yeah, he could do that.

"Okay, but even if that's the case, there were _plenty_ of guys eyeing you up at the party. None of _them_ were your type?" Yosuke continued, like nothing had happened. Souji blinked, mouth dropping open.

"W-what?" he managed to ask. Yosuke snorted.

"Of course you didn't notice. You can be pretty oblivious sometimes, Partner," Yosuke replied. He sighed. "But seriously, do you just have, like, ridiculously high standards or something?"

"No, I just...I..." Souji stammered. _I'm looking at the only person I've wanted ever wanted to date,_ he wanted to say. _The one person that will never love me back_ , he wanted to shout. Instead he just shrugged, helplessly. "I just haven't...haven't found someone that I like that likes me."

"...well, that's a bummer," Yosuke replied, woefully oblivious to Souji's inner turmoil. "I mean, what kind of idiot wouldn't want _you_?"

 _I'm looking at one right now_ , Souji almost said.

"Plenty of people, Yosuke. I'm not that special," he replied instead. Yosuke frowned.

"But you're...you're _you_!" Yosuke protested. Souji raised an eyebrow at him. "You're so smart and talented, and...and you're the hottest guy I know!" Souji felt himself blush at the compliment.

"Thank you?" he replied.

"I mean, if someone like _you_ can't get a date, what chance do _I_ have?" Yosuke continued. He marched over to the couch and unceremoniously flopped down on it, throwing his coat over the arm. Now it was Souji's turn to frown.

"Don't sell yourself short, Yosuke," he admonished, also making his way over to the couch. "You're plenty talented yourself, and you're funny, and," he started, thought the better of it, and decided to continue anyway. He could always blame the alcohol. "And you're pretty hot yourself."

Yosuke scoffed, even as he blushed. _God_ he was cute when he blushed. "Not next to you I'm not."

"Stop that," Souji replied, with a roll of his eyes. He let himself sink down onto the couch beside Yosuke. "You really are. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Yosuke was quiet for a moment, looking over at him with an unreadable expression. He was still blushing, Souji noted.

"Y'know, it's bad, but I'm kinda glad you're still single, Partner," Yosuke said, quietly, after a few moments. Souji blinked. Yosuke was really unpredictable when he was drunk, because that had definitely not been what he had expected Yosuke to say.

"What? Why?" he asked. Yosuke didn't say anything, just gave him another unreadable look, and then he was leaning toward Souji and-

...and his lips were really soft, and pressed against Souji's. Before Souji could get more of a sense of things than that, Yosuke was pulling away. He didn't move very far away, though, a heavy blush on his cheeks as he nervously met Souji's eyes. And Souji _got it_. The way Yosuke had looked relieved when he had said the girl at the party wasn't his type, the lack of disgust when he figured out Souji's lack of interest in girls, the weird unreadable looks he'd been giving him all night...and suddenly, a million other small things that Souji had dismissed as Yosuke just being weird, for _years_ , all made sense. Yosuke started to move back, apparently taking his silence as rejection, and Souji practically lunged forward and grabbed Yosuke's shoulder with one hand, the other landing somewhere on his thigh as their lips met again. Yosuke made a pleased noise and started kissing back almost immediately, and Souji felt a hand thread into his hair, the other cupping his cheek, and he nearly melted into the kiss.

He was kissing Yosuke. He was _kissing Yosuke_ , and it was far better than he had ever dared to think it might be, soft and warm, and he felt like there was lightning in his veins, happy warmth blooming in his chest. And then Yosuke leaned further into the kiss and coaxed his mouth open, and their tongues were meeting and it felt amazing, and Yosuke tasted like...like...

...like alcohol.

Souji got his hands onto Yosuke's shoulders as fast as he could, pushing him back and trying to ignore the confused and hurt look on his face when he did.

"Yosuke, we can't, I can't, you're _drunk_ ," Souji gasped, desperately ignoring the way his heart was pounding, the way every fiber of his being wanted to continue kissing Yosuke. Yosuke blinked, and then did something else unexpected - he laughed.

"I'm not so drunk that I would randomly kiss my best friend for no reason," he replied. "And besides, I'm not actually drunk, mostly just acting. I only had five."

"Five _what_?!" Souji asked, exasperated.

"Drinks. The first four barely had any alcohol in them, compared to the galaxy liquer anyway," Yosuke answered. Souji sighed.

"Even still, I...we shouldn't be doing this, not when we've had drinks," Souji continued, biting his lip.

"Listen, Souji, I...I was never brave enough to tell you any of this before because I was afraid you might...might reject me, or not want to be friends any more, but then you invited me to this party and I thought...I could just blame it on the alcohol if things went south, and you'd have to believe me, because alcohol does weird things to people..." Yosuke confessed. Without slurring, without breaking eye contact, with a completely level voice. Souji swallowed around the sudden lump of emotion in his throat. He really _had_ been acting...hadn't he?

"I...I want to believe you, but..." Souji replied.

"Okay then, give me a sobriety test," Yosuke said. Souji thought for a moment.

"Recite the alphabet backwards," he requested. Yosuke laughed.

"...Partner, I can't even do that _sober_ ," he informed him. Souji frowned.

"Then...then walk in a straight line," he started. He pointed at the door to the kitchen, then to the front door. "Walk from here, to the kitchen, to the front door and back." Yosuke got up almost immedately and very calmly walked in a perfectly straight line, without wobbling or stumbling at all, and Souji felt his heart pounding harder and harder the closer he got to coming back to the couch.

"So, do you believe that I'm sober?" Yosuke stopped in front of Souji to ask. Souji nodded, slowly. Yosuke grinned at him. "So I'm sober, and you're sober. I kissed you, and you kissed me back. So that means that I like you...and you like me, right?"

"Y-yeah," Souji stammered, nodding. "Yeah. I've...I've liked you for a long time, Yosuke." Yosuke blushed at that, which was comforting.

"It took me a while to realize that I had a crush on you," Yosuke admitted, looking away and reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "Even longer to figure out that it wasn't going away. Even longer than that to come up with a plan to do something about it."

"I'm glad you did," Souji replied, finally letting himself smile. Yosuke returned the smile what seemed like a thousand-fold. He plopped himself back down on the couch, facing Souji.

"So, what now?" Yosuke asked.

"I can think of a few things," Souji replied, leaning towards him.

"Like what?" he asked, but there was a smug look on his face that gave away the fact that he knew exactly what Souji was thinking.

"For starters, how about picking up where we left off?" Souji asked, and Yosuke leaned in to close the distance between them without a moment's hesitation, kissing him softly. He reached a hand up and gently curled it around the back of Yosuke's neck, pulling him closer. One of Yosuke's hands ended up on his chest, bunching up the fabric of his shirt, the other pushed into his hair again as he deepened the kiss. This time, the taste of alcohol in Yosuke's mouth was expected, and actually kind of nice. Souji got so caught up in the feeling of Yosuke's tongue sliding against his that he almost didn't notice that he was being pushed back, bit by bit, until Yosuke was in his lap and he was leaning back against the arm of the couch.

He was surprised, but pleasantly so, when he felt Yosuke's hand drag down his chest and push under his shirt, fingertips smoothing over his stomach. His hand was a little cold, but it felt good on his skin that was suddenly way too hot for his liking. Souji slipped his own hand up the back of Yosuke's shirt to rest on the small of his back, and Yosuke made an incredibly arousing noise in response. Souji responded in kind with a groan, grinding his hips up against Yosuke's ass before he realized what a bad idea that probably was. They both froze in their tracks, Yosuke pulling away from their kiss, wide-eyed. Souji opened his mouth to apologize, absolutely mortified, but Yosuke's expression quickly melted into an impossibly hot smirk.

He didn't say anything, just lunged back down to continue kissing him. Bewildered, Souji just focused on returning the kiss as best he could. He felt Yosuke's hand push his shirt up again, felt the cool hand settle against his waist, and then all of a sudden Yosuke was grinding down against him and - oh. He was just as hard as Souji was. That was both incredibly comforting and insanely hot, and Souji's hips jumped practically of their own accord. Yosuke gasped and pulled back from their kiss, only to press his face against Souji's neck and give him a tentative little nip right under his ear. It felt incredible, and all Souji could do in response was grab Yosuke firmly by the hips and arch against him, grinding his clothed erection against Yosuke's very firm, very nice ass. He had tried not to let himself notice before, how good his ass looked in... well, just about everything he wore, really, and now the fact that he was shamelessly grinding against it was making him a little giddy.

"Souji," Yosuke moaned against his neck, and the way he said it almost made Souji lose it right there and come in his pants. He groaned and moved his hands up to Yosuke's chest, gently pushing him away.

"What's wrong?" Yosuke panted, blinking down at Souji. He looked _fantastic_ like this, leaning over Souji with his hair disheveled, eyes dark with arousal, mouth slightly open as he fought to catch his breath, cheeks flushed.

"Do you want to move this to the bed?" Souji asked. The grin he got in response was almost too bright and dazzling to look at. If he hadn't been laying down he might have actually _swooned_. And Yosuke didn't think he was attractive. It almost made him laugh.

* * *

Once they were in Souji's room, things became a contest to see who could get naked the fastest. It turned out that Souji could, in fact, strip faster than Yosuke, but only because Yosuke's pants were so tight. Souji used the extra few seconds of time that bought him to root through his desk and find the little bottle of lube he had hidden away in there. He turned back to Yosuke and found him sitting on his bed, looking about as nervous as Souji felt. He let his eyes drift down to Yosuke's lap, though, and the other man was _definitely_ still on board with what was happening. Damn, Yosuke looked great like this. It suddenly hit Souji that he was naked and standing in his bedroom, holding a bottle of lube and staring at his equally naked best friend, and they were about to have sex. It made him want to sit down.

"So, uh," he started. "How are we going to do this?"

Yosuke arched an eyebrow at him.

"Partner, don't tell me you don't know how to have sex," Yosuke replied, a playful smile on his lips.

"Of course I do," Souji sighed. He closed the distance between them, sitting down beside Yosuke and turning to face him. "I mean, which one of us is going to be..."

"Taking it in the ass?" Yosuke suggested. Souji made a face at him for how crass he sounded, but Yosuke just laughed.

"Have you ever done this before?" Souji asked. Yosuke laughed, sheepishly.

"No," he admitted. "Not with another person. The farthest I've gotten with somebody is making out. You?"

"Same here," Souji replied. Yosuke scoffed.

"You're telling me that you couldn't get anyone to sleep with you? _You_?" he asked. Souji sighed.

"I don't see the point in sleeping with someone you don't like. And honestly, you're the only person I've liked for a while," he admitted. Yosuke blushed.

"Oh, c'mon," he muttered in response, looking away bashfully. Then he reached over and plucked the bottle of lube out of his hands, and Souji supposed that that settled that. He tried not to be too nervous as he watched Yosuke uncap the bottle and squeeze out just enough to coat the fingers of one hand. Was he supposed to lean back, or let Yosuke push him back? For some reason he couldn't get himself to move. Yosuke locked eyes with him, gaze smouldering. Then he leaned back on his other arm and reached down between his own legs, carefully pushing one finger into himself.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"Were you expecting something else, Partner?" he purred, laughing a little at Souji's dumbstruck expression as he carefully started to slide the digit in and out of himself, shifting on the bed to get into a more comfortable position. A second finger joined the first soon enough and Yosuke's breath hitched a little, but he was otherwise unaffected. He moved his fingers slowly and carefully, opening himself up with what looked like practiced ease.

"You've done this before," Souji said. Yosuke's gaze flitted up to his face, bottom lip caught between his teeth in concentration. _Fuck_ he was hot like this.

"Like you haven't," he accused, looking down significantly at the bottle of lube where it rested beside him on the bed, then looking back up at him with a smirk. Souji returned it.

"Touché," he replied. He watched as Yosuke added a third finger, wincing a little bit. "Hey, are you sure you want to do this?" Yosuke sighed.

"A little late for that, Souji," he grunted, shifting his hips until he evidently found the right angle. He started moving his hand again.

"I meant, it's not too late to switch," Souji replied, making to reach for the lube.

"No!" he gasped. He stopped his movements and practically slammed his hand down over the bottle of lube, making Souji jump a little."I want to do this, Partner," he added. Then he sat up and uncapped the bottle of lube, reaching for Souji's dick this time. His touch was light as he coated him thoroughly with the lubricant, but it felt amazing. Souji didn't even realize he was holding his breath until Yosuke smirked and pushed his hand down a little further than necessary and cupped his balls, prompting him to let out a shaky breath in response.

"Ready?" Yosuke asked. He nodded, a little too quickly and vigorously, and Yosuke chuckled in response. He watched as Yosuke shuffled his way up the bed and laid down on his back, legs spread wide, and Souji felt his mouth go dry.

"You're so hot like this," he said, moving up the bed to kneel in front of him. Yosuke grinned.

"Speak for yourself," he replied.

"I kind of can't believe we're doing this," Souji continued, swallowing to try to get rid of the nervous butterlies forming in his stomach as he took his dick in his hand and lined it up with Yosuke' s ass.

"Yeah, me neither," Yosuke replied. Souji pressed the tip of his cock against him, and he shivered a little.

"Are you sure you want this?" Souji asked, looking at him for what felt like the thousandth time to make sure he wasn't just acting, wasn't just going along with Souji because he was drunk or lonely or desperate.

"Souji, I've wanted this for _years_. I think I might explode if you don't fuck me right now," Yosuke replied, his tone exasperated. Souji nodded and started to push inside. Yosuke bit his lip, brows furrowing and hands clenching around fistfuls of his sheets, but Souji didn't stop. He didn't stop until he was all the way inside Yosuke, sheathed fully inside his impossibly tight warmth.

"Y-you okay?" he asked, forcing his hips to be still.

"I'm okay," Yosuke replied, but his voice was a little strained.

"You feel amazing," Souji panted. "You're really warm. How is it?"

"Fuck, Partner are you really gonna make me..." he trailed off, looking up and meeting Souji's eyes, embarassed.

"I'm curious," Souji replied. Yosuke frowned at him.

"Well then next time we can switch," he grumbled. Souji didn't move or say anything, so he sighed. "It's...I feel really full. Y-you feel really hot inside me." His face was practically glowing in embarassment, eyes darting all over the place. "Happy now?" he asked, finally meeting Souji's gaze and looking incredibly flustered. Souji just leaned down and kissed him by way of response, hands moving down to rest on his hips. Then he started moving. He had been planning on starting out slow but quickly abandoned that idea when, after only a few thrusts, Yosuke spread his legs a little more and grabbed him by the ass, urging him to go deeper.

"I'm...I'm not gonna last," Souji gasped, and Yosuke groaned, shifting almost restlessly under him.

"Same here," he panted. He finally seemed to find the angle that he wanted, suddenly arching against him with a sharp, wordless cry.

"Yosuke," Souji groaned, staring down at him in awe as he writhed in pleasure, moving his hips against Souji's with every thrust. "Y-you're amazing..."

"If...if I'm amazing you're...mega ultra amazing," Yosuke gasped in response. Souji tried to say something back, but his head was becoming blissfully blank and he couldn't seem to get any words other than Yosuke's name to form on his tongue, so he just gave up, burying his face in the side of Yosuke's neck and moaning his name like a chant as he thrust into him desperately. One of Yosuke's hands found his, prying it away from his hip and moving it to curl around his own neglected hardness. It wasn't very different from touching himself, Souji discovered, but it was hot and throbbing in his hands, and he liked the way Yosuke's hips jumped when he started to pump his hand up and down it in time with his thrusts. Yosuke's entire body went rigid when he came, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open as he cried out Souji's name, member twitching in Souji's grip as come spilled across his chest and abdomen. The way he'd said his name, so full of want and desperate lust, was what undid Souji, and he followed his partner over the edge just shortly after.

* * *

Yosuke woke up before Souji did which was, by all accounts, a fucking miracle. He was glad, though, because it gave him the opportunity to see Souji's peaceful, sleeping face, to watch him slowly stir out of sleep and into wakefulness.

"Morning," Yosuke murmured, a gentle smile playing on his lips, when Souji's eyes finally focused on him. Souji smiled back.

"Morning yourself," he replied, eyes squeezing shut as he gave an involuntary yawn, arching his back as he stretched, evidently working out the kinks that had formed in his back overnight. Yosuke found himself mirroring the action, a little disappointed when it forced them to untangle their legs. He frowned and re-tangled their legs, and Souji blinked at him, sleepy and confused. Yosuke started to explain but hesitated, realizing how dumb it would sound to just blurt out 'I just want to be close to you for a little longer'. Souji seemed to get it, though, judging by the way he smiled almost shyly and wriggled closer to him. Then Souji's hand was on his face, thumb stroking across his cheek affectionately, and Yosuke felt his heart melt. He reached out and closed his hands around Souji's waist, pulling himself even closer to the other man. Souji followed suit and they practically molded themselves against eachother, mouths meeting in a kiss that was slow and sweet and languid. Both of their mouths tasted disgusting but Yosuke didn't care because he was kissing Souji the morning after a night of amazing sex, and it was the best thing in the world.

Between the memory of the previous night and the friction caused by them being so close together, Yosuke was starting to get aroused again. He almost started to feel ashamed about it, except that he could feel Souji's body responding in kind. He moved a hand off of Souji's waist and pushed it between them, finding Souji's dick and pressing his flush against it and curling his hand around both. Souji moaned his approval into their kiss and Yosuke pulled back a moment later with a little nip to Souji's bottom lip. His movements were slow but purposeful as he worked his hand up and down their lengths, grip firm but not hard. He eventually moved his hand up, gently squeezing the swollen tips of their cocks together, and - fuck - it felt so good. Souji's hand moved from his cheek to curl around his neck, fingertips digging a little into the back of his neck, definitely not enough to hurt, but the pressure was just enough that he got the message to _keep going_. He palmed the heads of their dicks together, gathering precum. He wasn't sure whose it was, but it didn't really matter, because it made the slide of his hand back down feel that much better. Souji was leaning his head against the pillow now, eyes closed and mouth open as he panted, Yosuke bringing them both closer and closer to orgasm. All of a sudden, Souji pulled him forward and crushed their mouths together, moaning almost desperately as he rocked his hips. Yosuke felt him come, felt the way he throbbed and twitched in his hand and against his own cock, and combined with the way he was basically assaulting his mouth he couldn't help it when he came, too.

Souji kept kissing him long after they both finished, only pulling back once he needed to breathe. The smile he gave Yosuke made a white-hot lance of emotion rush through him, an emotion that Yosuke was fairly sure it was _way_ too early in their relationship for him to be feeling. He was so damned lucky that someone else hadn't swooped in and gotten to Souji before now. _So lucky._

"Hey...go out with me?" he finally asked. Souji giggled - he _giggled_ , and he was way too cute when he did that, it wasn't _fair_ \- and the dopey grin he had been wearing in his post-orgasm haze suddenly transformed into a truly, blissfully happy smile.

"Move in with me," Souji counter-offered, and Yosuke almost choked on his own breath. Souji looked serious about it.

“Sounds good to me,” Yosuke replied, with a happy sigh. Souji mirrored the action.

After a few moments of just holding him, Souji spoke up. "Want to look for apartments later?"

"Sure, I've got no plans for today," Yosuke replied.

"We should probably get showers first. And I should probably put these sheets in the wash," Souji said, eventually.

"Yeah, probably," Yosuke agreed. Neither of them even tried to move, just content to lay in eachother's arms for a while. It was the first of what would be many, many mornings that they would spend together like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Galaxy Liquer IS really pretty but it does kind of taste like nail polish imho. I also have questionable taste in alcohol (peppermint schnapps all the way!) so take my opinions with a grain of salt. 
> 
> Also I have no idea where this fic came from, I just sat down and started writing and it just HAPPENED.


End file.
